


Five Things Collection

by fourteenlines



Category: Doctor Who, Firefly, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, N Things, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-08
Updated: 2006-09-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourteenlines/pseuds/fourteenlines
Summary: Responses to "5 Things" prompts from my Livejournal.
Kudos: 3





	1. Five Things Sheppard's Team Left Behind on Other Planets

**Author's Note:**

> One fandom per chapter. I put out a call for 5 Things prompts and these were some of the responses I wrote.
> 
> Stargate: Atlantis - for Celli  
> Firefly - for Minxy  
> Doctor Who - for chickwithmonkey

**1.** They've just set up camp for the night, in a clearing at the top of a little ridge. The moon is out, and they can see the stargate in the distance. Teyla is starting a fire while Ford and Sheppard set up the tents and Rodney roots through his pack looking for food, flashlight in his mouth.  
  
Then comes the tell-tale clang of the gate activating; a moment later, three darts buzz through the wormhole, heading straight for the village the team has just visited. Their trajectory will take them directly over the ridge.  
  
Teyla kicks sand over the fire, and everybody manages to grab their packs, but there's no time to break down the tents before they hustle back to the gate.

+++

  
**2.** Sheppard lost his favorite Beretta sometime either just before or just after he got attacked by the Iratus bug. He's never been able to remember, and he sure as hell never went back to look for it.  
  


+++

  
**3.** On one occasion, they were warmly welcomed by the natives, which was rare enough in itself. They were given a tour of the town and a very fruitful trade agreement. After a feast, and more toasts than Ronon could ever remember at one time, and what he privately thought to be a totally gratuitous dessert, the team kind of dispersed with Sheppard's approval, all lightly but pleasantly buzzed.  
  
He never even knew the woman's name, but she had perfect skin and perfect breasts and a wicked smile. He didn't want to disappoint the team, but he _had_ been a Runner for seven long years.  
  
Ronon snuck back to his assigned room before first light. It had been very dark in the woman's chambers, and he didn't want to disturb her. He had no idea what had happened to his undergarments, but he couldn't bring himself much to care.

+++

  
  
**4.** It was a long hike back to the jumper, over difficult terrain, so they stopped midafternoon for a breather. Rodney had already stuffed two Powerbars down his gullet and was unwrapping a third when the angry mob found them. It didn't deter Rodney, of course; he was perfectly capable of chewing an entire Powerbar while he ran for his life. It wasn't even the first time.  
  
They weren't back in the jumper ten seconds when Teyla glared at Rodney and snapped, "Are you so deeply involved in your own comfort that you have no thought to spare for future generations?"  
  
Rodney just blinked at her, still panting from the run. "What are you _talking_ about?"  
  
"We would be within our rights to ask that you go back and pick them up!" He'd never seen Teyla so venomous - at least not at him.  
  
"Pick what up?"  
  
"Your Powerbar wrappers!"  
  
Rodney threw up his hands in disgust. "Oh, right, you're willing to risk the finest mind of this generation because I got so caught up in running for my life that I _littered!_ "  
  
Ronon looked at him disapprovingly.

+++

  
  
**5.** They swore they'd find Ford and bring him home.  
  
They didn't.  
  



	2. Five Times Simon Let Himself Think of Home

**1.** It was his first week away at university, and he had a bright future ahead of him. Still, it was an adjustment. He'd never been away from home before, and he was uncertain how to proceed, now that he wasn't constantly under his father's shadow. A few of the other students were miserable, sniffling in the student common about their families, their old haunts, their old friends. These were the people, his advisor told him, who would wash out before the end of the first year. Onward and upward, son, be good to your mother but never look back.  
  
That Friday, River sent him a wave. She'd built the terminal herself and needed a subject on which to test it. Since this was by far the least painful test River had imposed upon him over the years, he smiled.  
  
He might have told her that he missed her, but only a little bit.  
  


+++

  
**2.** Simon slumped against the grimy wall of the run-down boarding house where he had taken a room. He was beginning to think that maybe he'd just paid a substantial amount of money on false hope. He had a nagging fear that it was too late for River, that his sister was gone and he would never see her again.  
  
The bed was infested with fleas, and there was a crack in the window that let in frigid air all night. Simon didn't bother to undress as he lay down, too tired to mind about the fleabites. He tried not to think about the warm bed sitting empty at his parents' house, the crackling fire, the firm mattress and soft sheets.

+++

  
  
**3.** They're in a market on Beaumonde, crowded stalls lining the narrow alley. The stuffy air smells of a multitude of things, not all of them pleasant; heavily-spiced food, sweat, dog dung. Then they pass a stall that makes him stop in his tracks. Simon's hand slips from Kaylee's, and he enters the stall, breathes in the overpowering scent of his mother's perfume. He closes his eyes, remembers being a very small child, curled up in her lap, drifting off to sleep as she read him a story. This was even before River.  
  
"Come on," Kaylee says, tugging at his hand. "Captain's waiting."  
  
Simon opens his eyes, the memory wafting away like the scent of perfume on a breeze.

+++

  
  
**4.** Zoe wears the traditional color, white, though the cut of the dress isn't traditional in the least. This is far from the first funeral he's attended since this misadventure began, but it's the only one to give him this sick feeling in his gut.   
  
He is reminded of their grandfather's funeral. Grandmother Tam was a proud woman, like all Tams, but in her white mourning dress she looked frail and afraid and small. Simon had watched his father all that day, looked on as his father refused to cry. Still, Simon knew him well, and he could tell that his father was very close to falling to pieces.

+++

  
  
**5.** "They're coming back," River has said to him each of the 92 days they've been stranded on Baker's Moon.  
  
Simon always responds, "No, River. I don't think they're coming back."  
  
But on the 93rd day, he hears familiar engines in the sky, and he knows he's going home.


	3. Five Things the Doctor Almost Said to Rose

**1.** "It does, a bit."   
  
He didn't say this because at some point in his previous eight lives, he learned once and for all that this was _never_ the appropriate response to the question, "Does this make me look fat?"

+++

  
  
**2.** "If we get out of this, I'm taking you home."  
  
But then she apologized, and they hugged, and even though she nearly got them killed _again_ when she touched the baby, they did end up getting out of it anyway. Everyone almost destroys the universe at least once. He couldn't give her less leeway than he'd given himself.

+++

  
  
**3.** "I don't normally do this sort of thing with humans."  
  
He came to his senses, however, before he could actually kiss her and ruin everything. Also, after the danger of kissing Rose had passed, it occurred to him that this would have been a very rude thing to say. And then just a few weeks later he met Madame de Pompadour - and it turned out maybe he _did_ do this sort of thing. So, it was a close call all around then.

+++

  
  
**4.** "I'm never going to fall in love with you."  
  
See above re: very rude things to say. Also, he isn't entirely certain this turned out to be true, either.

+++

  
  
**5.** "Don't be stupid, Rose. There's no such thing as forever, not even for Time Lords."  
  
But she hadn't meant it literally, and it really was a lovely planet and a lovely moment and she was looking lovely as well. So he grinned at her instead.


End file.
